En Nagasaki
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una mujer pelirroja visitaba a su vieja enemiga la cual veía el mar de ese hermoso puerto japonés, la mujer rubia le saludó con una sonrisa leve y ojos lastimados "Aquellos años donde me trataste mal fueron lo mejor de mi vida" Esa mujer no era la chica feliz y alegre que se le caracterizaba Relato no yuri


Una mujer rubia de cabello frondoso estaba viendo el puerto exactamente a horas del mediodía, su vista era dirigida a esos barcos como botes y buques estacionados en ese puerto, el lugar estaba vacío de personas a excepción de la casa aledaña donde ella vivía, no solo era a la vista del puerto sino de una hermosa montaña lejana pero visible a la vista.

La mujer rubia usaba una camiseta negra y una bermuda de jean, un sombrero de paja estaba sobre su rostro casi cubriéndolo con esa gorra como si encubriera algo en su cara mientras veía el azul de las aguas, mientras posaba sus manos contra esas barandas de acero mientras se oía los sonidos del mar, de las gaviotas o de la música incidental a la lejanía.

Veía a esa distancia a uno de esos botes donde estaba una pareja, una chica de cabello negro abrazaba por el cuello a un hombre de cabello plateado. El hombre besaba con ternura a la chica que sostenía sus manos en los hombros. Después de un rato ambos salieron de su bote para ir al pueblo mientras sonreían y se tomaban de las manos.

Recordaba aquellos tiempos donde tenía citas con su amante, aquel que era su príncipe de la colina, era esa cita en el mar donde estuvieron en una casa bote por algunos días, era bonita la experiencia, se sentía como un barco de cruce en un hermoso mar azul iluminado por la noche. Pero debía mandar eso al diablo junto con otros momentos con Albert ya que ahora su vínculo que creía que fuera el definitivo dejó de existir.

A su lado estaba una joven de cabellos rizados de rojo, una expresión rasgada como maliciosa, ojos del mismo carmesí y de bonito cuerpo, usaba un brassier rojo, una especie de falda amarilla envolvía sus piernas, unas gafas de sol sobre su cabeza y sandalias. Al encontrarse con esa joven de cabellos rubios decidió colocarse contra el barandal viendo el celeste mar.

-Hey, Candy… ¿Qué pasa?- Una sonrisa leve como su mirada jovial, era una persona ahora con intenciones honestas

-Hola, Eliza- La mujer rubia de cabellos rubios saludó en voz baja a su vieja enemiga pero por alguna razón pareciera que no tenía las ganas o no quisiera tenerlas algo que extrañó un poco a la pelirroja la cual seguía sonriendo

-Aún no puedo creer que Paunna ahora es una linda chica, pareciera como si ayer la hubiera visto de niña y ahora me cuesta creer que tiene 15 años, sin lugar a dudas me lleva a cuando te conocí por alguna razón

La mujer rubia sonreía de manera muy pequeña mientras miraba a la persona que en más de una ocasión estaba dispuesta a hacerle la vida a cuadritos pero ahora era una de sus mejores amistades. Y recordaba esos tiempos iniciales, no fueron los mejores pero para ella eran los mejores, conoció a Anthony, a Stear y Archie, Albert, amistades que hizo en esa mansión en calidad de sirvienta.

Aunque más recordaba aquellos momentos dolorosos como aquellas veces donde se le inculpó como ladrona, la vez que en que casi la entregaron a trabajar en Mexico pero resultó parte de una red de tráfico de personas o esas veces donde la humillaban por envidia… Era extraño ya que después del divorcio todos esos momentos le eran los más felices de su vida.

-Sí… Sin duda alguna, Paunna es uno de los mejores momentos que marcaron mi vida…-Se encogía los hombros y ladeaba la mirada mientras sentía que en su interior se destrozaba tan lentamente, Eliza notaba esa actitud rara en ella, no era muy normal esa manera triste como melancólica de ser.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy?- Su ceño era de preocupación- Pensaba que estarías contenta por tu hija

Un rato de silencio invadió a las dos chicas mientras que el mar, el ruido de unos barcos y de las gaviotas invadían ese silencio

-Eliza, ¿Sabías que…?

-No me lo digas- Cortó la pelirroja mientras veía a su amiga- El divorcio, lo sé…- Puso una mano en el hombro de la pecosa la cual seguía hundiéndose en su tristeza al ver las cristalinas luces del puerto

-Bueno, no puedo culpar a ambos, no todos los matrimonios perduran y se acaban- La pecosa conectó su mano a la suya que seguía en su hombro, a veces quería las compañías, en ocasiones estar sola era una mierda- Y bien, ¿Qué pasó?

Candy como se llamaba la mujer suspiró y en cuestión de segundos volteó a mirar a su amiga, pero se volteó, quizás por la vergüenza o por que no quería hablar al respecto, era Eliza y debía saberlo pero el dolor y la tristeza embargaban su mente

-No querrás saberlo…

-Candy, te entiendo pero, quiero saberlo…

Otro rato de silencio oscilante

-¿Tú amabas de verdad a Anthony?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?

-Solo dime si o no…- Dijo de forma tajante mientras su mirada seguía al mar

Un suspiro de parte de la pelirroja y por consiguiente su respuesta

-Sí y no, de hecho fue lo mismo con Terry. Estaba ilusionada en aquel entonces y no quería permitir que alguien como tú, bueno… A veces me dejaba llevar por el orgullo y la envidia

La joven de cabellos rubios volteó hacia su vieja enemiga mientras sus ojos eran traicionados por sus lágrimas lo que dejó sin habla a la pelirroja, no debió abrir esa herida

-Mi vida, todo lo que hice… Me siento tan decepcionada de mí misma… Soy una basura de persona, tenías razón Eliza

-Pero Candy…

La joven abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el pecho de su enemiga la cual al notar el temblor y los pequeños sollozos de Candy, no evitó colocar sus manos sobre la espalda de la menor, la rubia levantó la mirada, eso le afectaba a Eliza aparte de que era la primera vez que veía a esa chica llorando, quizás en el pasado era su propósito demostrando su superioridad pero…

Su amiga estaba sufriendo, debía dar un consuelo

-Siento que toda mi vida fue una especie de plan, desde que nací hasta el día de hoy- Hundió su cara en su pecho mientras la pelirroja la sostenía- Toda mi vida fui su fetiche, me parecía a su madre, ¿Sabes?... Se enamoró de mí pero porque se parecía a ella, lo mismo pasó con Terry y ahora con Albert

Se detuvo para limpiarse sus saladas

-Y ahora me siento como si toda mi vida hasta todo lo que sufrí fuera parte de un plan de alguien… Siento como si mi vida no fue vida, sin duda alguna soy una basura de persona, hasta mi hija me culpa de todo, ¿Puedes creerlo? Hasta mi propia hija me odia

La pobre Eliza acariciaba el cabello de su amiga mientras entendía más a fondo, no la culpaba pero entendía aquello, de hecho ella sentía culpa de parte de ese "Plan" que fue la vida de su amiga… Adoptada, tratada como sirvienta, sufriendo maltratos como vivir y dormir en ese establo, trabajos forzados pero también en medio de ambas cosas encontraba el amor y amistades pero era lo mismo, por cada experiencia sufría un dolor nuevo.

Sentía tristeza profunda, la vida de Candy era como de esos gráficos de negocios cuando va en aumento y cuando algo va en descenso, la vida de ella era así, tenía desde el inicio de su vida el vivir la peor suerte de todas, trataba de ser fuerte con tal de sonreír ante todo pero era un sadismo bien hecho, una sadomasoquista que seguía y seguía…

Ahora ya estaba casada y con una hija, ahora era una divorciada y lidiaba con darle un camino bueno a su hija que al parecer ya la trataba como algo indeseable, solo le quedaban los bienes que tenía la rubia, la mitad pero no la llenaba de nada… Su mayor desgracia era existir y Eliza era una de sus partícipes, ahora sentía un enorme remordimiento por no apreciarla ni mirarla como amiga, si hubiera hecho amistad mucho antes, eso no sucedería pero había chances de que ocurriera algo trágico para la pecosa.

Sólo se limitó a acariciar el cabello dorado de su amiga mientras le decía entre suaves susurros

-Vamos, no llores, tienes que ser fuerte amiga mía- Porque siempre lo había sido y siempre lo será

(…)

Días después, Eliza pasaba a ver como estaba su amiga pero no contaba con el pequeño espectáculo que estaba ante sus ojos, un cuarto de tatami con una pequeña mesa de noche donde habían fotos de la pecosa junto a su familia, a una distancia una pequeña mesa circular con botellas pequeñas verdes, eran botellas de sake y luego estaba una rubia sentada de rodillas bebiendo y cantando torpemente al son de esa canción que le traía una breve diversión en medio de su dolor.

**Nagasaki Nagasaki**

**Minami no machi yo**

**.**

**Maru ni yanoji no**

**Maria bu ne**

**.**

**Mukashi o hi-ge no**

**Bateren o**

**.**

**Matta Maruyama**

**Ishida tami**

**.**

**Akai chōchin-tō **

**Hi ga tsuite**

**.**

**Ima wa namida no**

**Ojō-san**

**.**

**.**

**Nagasaki Nagasaki**

**Minato no machi yo**

**.**

**Mina to soyosoyo **

**Minami kaze**

**.**

**Kaze ni tayori ga**

**Nai yue ni**

**.**

**Itoshi kawaī **

**Adesugata**

**.**

**Oki o nagamete**

**Senobi suru**

**.**

**Dare o matsu no ka **

**Ojō-san**

**.**

**.**

**Nagasaki Nagasaki **

**Masake no machi yo**

**.**

**Nasake hitosuji **

**Tatsu kemuri**

**.**

**Are wa meriken**

**Ikusa bune**

**.**

**Matta o-kata wa**

**Kitakeredo**

**.**

**Shinu hodo tsurai**

**Hito tsurete**

**.**

**Sate mo kanashī**

**Ojō-san**

**Nagasaki no Ojosan- Hamako Watanabe**

La habitación se encontraba casi por completo repleta de varias latas de cerveza y algunas botellas de sake, todas vacías, eran bastantes tal vez mucho más de lo que un humano promedio podría soportar bebiendo por su cuenta propia sin llegar a sufrir un problema serio en el proceso pero bueno esto no parecía para nada un impedimento para la mujer rubia con pecas.

¿Se preguntan el por qué Candy bebía tanto sake? Pues en aquel momento consideraba que las cosas que estaba viviendo eran demasiado difíciles y además sumado con el dolor de que ya habían pasado 3 tal vez 4 meses, le era algo difícil recordar la fecha exacta y los días que habían pasado, desde que se divorció de Albert, no había encontrado otro mejor solución que ahogar sus penas en el alcohol.

Lata, tras lata, botella tras botella hasta que el sentimiento en su interior desapareciera ante la abrumante felicidad que parecía llenar su ser, en el momento en el que el alcohol fluía por sus venas.

Para quien hubiese ingresado a aquella habitación, toda esa escena no había sido algo muy agradable, especialmente por el olor que empezaba a hacerse presente en el ambiente. La persona se había acercado a la joven, que aun bebía, para decirle en un tono suave, no quería regañarle tanto por cómo se encontraba en ese momento, aunque realmente se lo merecía.

-Candy… Creo que ya es suficiente, por favor detente-Alejó la botella, que la contraría se había encontrado bebiendo.

-¡No quiero! –Replicó la susodicha, arrugando el entrecejo, haciéndose evidente por el tono y la leve coloración de su rostro que ya se encontraba bajo los efectos de la bebida. –Tú no... *Hip* Puedes obligarme… Ahora, devuélvela…−Trató de quitarle la botella pero la mayor procedió a alejarla aún más lo que le imposibilitó hacerlo. Gruñendo ante aquello.

–Mierda… Eliza, no puedes…*Hip* Simplemente damela…-En eso recibió un puñetazo sobre la cabeza que la hizo tumbar sobre la mesa y luego por la crueldad del alcohol cayó al suelo como si fuera un sucio ebrio de mierda.

La pelirroja le brindó una suave sonrisa, antes de levantarse para dejar la botella lo suficientemente lejos para que la rubia pecosa no volviese a tomarla.

−No te la daré, realmente me estás haciendo que me preocupe por tí, ¿Sabes?−Dijo para dejar escapar un suspiro, tal vez dejando salir un poco del enojo que sentía, antes de proseguir. −Por favor, ya no bebas más−Siendo aquello más una súplica que una orden.

−Pero... −Frunció los labios. −Es que tú no entiendes, yo no puedo... Todo ha sido tan horrible y lo necesito…-Siguió estando en el suelo bocabajo hasta que la mayor se acercó para sentarla, pareciera que lidiaba con un bebé por algo tan simple.

\- Lo que estás haciendo no sirve para solucionar tus problemas, sino que los empeoras, idiota− Le hizo una de sus tantas caras de enojo hacia esa mujer como cuando eran jóvenes- −Yo también sufro cosas similares a las tuyas e incluso peores, pero no las intento ahogar en alcohol como tú porque no serviría, esas cosas seguirán ahí sin importar que. ¿Sabes que hago para evitar que me molesten tanto?− La menor movió la cabeza levemente en negación, permitiéndole a la otra proseguir.

–Día a día intento convivir con ellos, día a día al vivir encuentro maneras que me permiten no pensar tanto en lo que ya pasó, intento centrarme en lo que es mi vida actual. Qué sentido habría en lamentarme por el pasado. Si yo me centrara solo en aquello, no te hubiera conocido y ese si sería un error que lamentaría.

−Eliza… ¡¿Por qué eres tan cursi?! −Alejó del lado de la pelirroja como si esta tuviese algo contagioso.

−Es tú culpa, tú me has vuelto, así. De hecho es una de las cosas por las que tanto odié de ti

-Yo... No hice nada para que te volvieras… Así pero admito…−La pecosa se le acercó para poder besarla, es que el alcohol le hacía ver cosas, en este caso a una sirena de cabellos rojos. –Realmente me gusta un poco que lo seas…

−Candy… Será mejor que laves tu boca y te bañes, apestas demasiado a alcohol−Tomó a su vieja enemiga del brazo para comenzar a arrastrarla al baño.

−¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye… estábamos *Hip* Teniendo un momento romántico ahí… Porque eres… ¡Así!−Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero aquello era simplemente inútil.

(…)

Después del lió que se hubiese armado en el baño, demasiados gritos podrían haber hecho pensar a cualquiera que se encontraban cometiendo homicidio o maltrato pero ya siendo algo que tendía a ocurrir los vecinos no llamarían a la policía, pues ya sabían que solo se trataba de su vecina americana y su amiga.

Aunque al final Eliza solo logrado lavarle los dientes a su pareja, más que nada porque si hubiese procedido a obligar a bañarla el ruido habría aumentado y verdaderamente no deseaba molestar a los demás, además que no tenía muchas ganas de pelear mucho contra la otra mujer.

Razón tal vez por la cual había aceptado cargar a la contraria en brazos, ya que esta se había puesto muy insistente al respecto, argumentando que necesitaba una compensación porque hubiese arruinado el supuesto momento romántico, que sería un ensayo para cuando se casaran y otras cosas sin sentido… Vaya estupidez de un corazón dolido.

Al llegar a la habitación de la menor, se acercó a la cama de esta y levanto las sabanas para con cuidado recostarla.

−Intenta dormir, si no te sientes muy bien dímelo, de igual forma estaré en la sala limpiando si necesitas algo.−Tomó las sabanas para cubrirle con ella pero en el momento que intento moverse para irse, Candy la detuvo al tirar de su ropa. –…No te vayas, duerme conmigo, por favor

Sin poder evitar soltar una suave risa ante la acción muy poco común de su amiga, procedió a recostarse a su lado.

−En serio te comportas como una niña pequeña estando tan ebria−Depositó una mano sobre la frente ajena. –Ahora sí, intenta dormir, idiota−La rodeó con sus brazos, queriendo que la contraria se sintiese segura de aquella manera y pudiese descansar.

Al final ambas se habrían quedado dormidas, mañana sería otro día donde muchas cosas se deberían limpiarse, muchas cosas deberían hablarse pero estas cosas nunca cambiarían el hecho de que estas dos fueran amigas de toda la vida.


End file.
